Weaponmaster
The weaponmaster is the undisputed fighter, a true master of weapons. Be it gladiator, mercenary, general, or cutthroat – all those are proud to walk the way of the prodigy. Most weaponmasters begin their career as militia members, soldiers, or slave fighters, learning their trade from an instructor or at an academy of war. But there are also some few self-taught weaponmasters, travelling freely across the world, making a living as a combatant for hire. Weaponmasters have no common theme to them. While one is a shining example of chivalry and manners, the next may be a bloodthirsty murderer. The weaponmaster usually is a party’s first line of defense and offense, engaging their enemies with their weapons, be they melee or ranged. Unable to provide any magical abilities by themselves, weaponmasters always look out for allies capable of employing magic. Class Qualities Alignment: Any non-ethical neutral Speed: 30 ft Starting Gold: 3000 gp Starting Health: ''' 12 (Con + 2 per level) '''Saving Throws: For 2, Ref 3 Military: Yes, most weaponmasters hail from Métallo Guilds: Yes, tend towards Explorer Spells: No Achievements: Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, and Intelligence-based Skills grant x3 XP. Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant x2 XP. Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Balance, Climb, Craft, Drive, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (arcana, behavior, geography, guilds, history, nature, pop culture, science, tactics, and the planes), Listen, Move Silently, Navigate, Pilot, Profession, Ride, Search, Spot, Sense Motive, Survival, Swim, Tumble, Use Rope. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Weaponmasters are proficient with all simple and martial swords, bows, light blades, weapon accessories, and explosives. They are proficient with medium and heavy armor and medium shields. Track: A weaponmaster gains Track as a bonus feat. To find tracks or to follow them for 1 mile requires a successful Survival check. You must make another Survival check every time the tracks become difficult to follow. You move at half your normal speed (or at your normal speed with a –5 penalty on the check, or at up to twice your normal speed with a –20 penalty on the check). The DC depends on the surface and the prevailing conditions, as given on the table below: Very Soft Ground: Any surface (fresh snow, thick dust, wet mud) that holds deep, clear impressions of footprints. Soft Ground: Any surface soft enough to yield to pressure, but firmer than wet mud or fresh snow, in which a creature leaves frequent but shallow footprints. Firm Ground: Most normal outdoor surfaces (such as lawns, fields, woods, and the like) or exceptionally soft or dirty indoor surfaces (thick rugs and very dirty or dusty floors). The creature might leave some traces (broken branches or tufts of hair), but it leaves only occasional or partial footprints. Hard Ground: Any surface that doesn’t hold footprints at all, such as bare rock or an indoor floor. Most streambeds fall into this category, since any footprints left behind are obscured or washed away. The creature leaves only traces (scuff marks or displaced pebbles). Several modifiers may apply to the Survival check, as given on the table below. If you fail a Survival check, you can retry after 1 hour (outdoors) or 10 minutes (indoors) of searching. This feat does not allow you to find or follow the tracks made by a subject of a pass without trace spell. Two-Weapon Fighting: A weaponmaster gains Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Combat Expertise: A weaponmaster gains Combat Expertise as a bonus feat. When you use the attack action or the full attack action in melee, you can take a penalty of as much as –5 on your attack roll and add the same number (+5 or less) as a dodge bonus to your Armor Class or Reflex saves. This number may not exceed your base attack bonus. The changes to attack rolls, Armor Class and Reflex saves last until your next action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a weaponmaster gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They retain their Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) and get a second Reflex save if they are caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, they still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC or Reflex saves if immobilized. If a weaponmaster already has uncanny dodge from a different class (a weaponmaster with at least four levels of rogue, for example), they automatically gain Improved Uncanny Dodge instead. Weapon Choice: At 2nd level, a weaponmaster gains a unique weapon. The unique weapon is any weapon of their choice that they can wield. Depending upon the weaponmaster's element, the weapon gains a different immediate bonus, as shown in the table below. You do not gain the bonus until you name the weapon, and it only applies either to the unique weapon, or to the wielder while using the weapon, depending on the effect. Trackless Step (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a weaponmaster leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. They may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Endurance: A weaponmaster gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 4th level. You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage, Constitution checks made to continue running, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march, Constitution checks made to hold your breath, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments, and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. Also, you may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Hear the Unseen: At 6th level, a weaponmaster gains Hear the Unseen as a bonus feat. Your sense of hearing is so acute that you can partially pinpoint an opponent's location by sound, allowing you to strike even if the opponent is concealed or displaced. As a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, you can attempt a DC 25 Listen check. If successful, you can pinpoint the location of all foes within 30 feet, as long as you have line of effect to them. This benefit does not eliminate the normal miss chance for fighting foes with concealment, but it ensures that you can target the correct square with your attacks. If you are deafened or within an area of silence, you can't use this feat. If an invisible or hidden opponent is attempting to move silently, your Listen check is opposed by your opponent's Move Silently check, but your opponent gains a +15 bonus on this check. This feat does not work against perfectly silent opponents, such as incorporeal creatures. Woodland Stride (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a weaponmaster may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at their normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect them. Swift Tracker (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, a weaponmaster can move at their normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. They take only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Evasion (Ex): At 8th level, a weaponmaster can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they fail a Reflex saving throw against an attack, they instead can roll another saving throw. A helpless weaponmaster (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of evasion. Camouflage (Ex): A weaponmaster of 9th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Lore: At 10th level, a weaponmaster gains the ability to know legends or information regarding various topics, just as a bard can with bardic knowledge. The weaponmaster adds their level and their Intelligence modifier to the lore check, which functions otherwise exactly like a bardic knowledge check. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): At 10th level, the weaponmaster gains Improved Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Terrain Mastery: At 11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th levels, a weaponmaster adds a new terrain environment to their repertoire from those given below. Terrain mastery gives a weaponmaster a bonus on checks involving a skill useful in that terrain, or some other appropriate benefit. A weaponmaster also knows how to fight dangerous creatures typically found in that terrain, gaining a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against creatures with that terrain mentioned in the Environment entry of their descriptions. The weaponmaster only gains the bonus if the creature description specifically lists the terrain type. Weaponmasters take their terrain mastery with them wherever they go. They retain their terrain mastery bonuses on skill checks, attack rolls, and damage rolls whether they are actually in the relevant terrain or not. Terrain Mastery Benefits Desert: You resist effects that tire you. You are immune to fatigue, and anything that would cause you to become exhausted makes you fatigued instead. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against desert creatures. Forest: You have a +4 competence bonus on Hide checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against forest creatures. Hills: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Listen checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against hills creatures. Marsh: You have a +4 competence bonus on Move Silently checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against marsh creatures. Mountains: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Climb checks, or a +10- foot bonus to your climb speed if you have one. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against mountain creatures. Plains: You have a +4 competence bonus on Spot checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against plains creatures. Secret: At 11th, 15th, 18th, and 20th levels, the weaponmaster chooses one secret from the table below. Their level plus Intelligence modifier determines which secrets they can choose. They can not choose the same secret twice. Secrets can only be used once a week. Improved Feint (Ex): At 13th level, the weaponmaster gains Improved Feint as a bonus feat. You can make a Bluff check to feint in combat as a move action. Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): At 15th level, the weaponmaster gains Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. You can make a Bluff check to feint in combat as a move action. You get a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. Weapon Finesse: At 19th level, the weaponmaster gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. You may add your Dexterity modifier to your Strength modifier on attack rolls with melee weapons. Planar Terrain Mastery: At level 20, a weaponmaster may choose a plane rather than a fourth terrain. Planar mastery functions just like terrain mastery, except that the weaponmaster can choose one of the 16 planes. Shifting (Planar): You instinctively anticipate shifts in the reality of the plane that bring you closer to your destination, giving you the spell-like ability to use dimension door to and from your mastered plane (as the spell cast at your character level) once every 1d4 rounds. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against outsiders native to your mastered plane. Ex-Weaponmasters A weaponmaster who becomes ethically neutral loses the ability to use secrets and cannot gain more levels as a weaponmaster. They retain all the other benefits of the class. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Base Class